The Way it Should've Been
by Marissa1
Summary: How Boomerang pt. 2 should have really ended.


Title: The Way it Should've Been   
Author: Marissa   
E-mail: marissa113@hotmail.com   
Classification: V   
Spoilers: Boomerang Part 2   
Rating: PG   
Summary: How Boomerang pt. 2 should have really   
ended.   
  
Authors Note: I was so dissatisfied with the ending of   
this episode, I decided to write my first vignette   
every and rewrite the ending the way I thought it   
should've been. Hence the title. I hope all of you who   
were as mad as I was with this ending will enjoy my   
story.   
  
* * *   
  
"...my wife." Brumby's words echoed though Mac's   
head. Wife? She thought? This was one turn she   
never would have expected. It mad her regret leading   
Brumby on like she did in the first place. She had   
told him the truth, she *did* like him, but only as a   
friend.   
  
"Mic, I can't." Brumby's face fell. Seeing his reaction   
pained Mac, but she knew she could never marry   
him. If she said yes now, it would only be out of   
guilt. Marriages shouldn't be based on guilt.   
  
"You love him, don't you?" Brumby cut into her   
thoughts.   
  
"What?"   
  
"Harm, you love him." Mac stopped. He was   
absolutely right. She did love him.   
  
"Yes." She replied softly.   
  
"He's a lucky man." And with that, Brumby placed a   
quick kiss on her lips and was gone.   
  
Mac knew now what she had to do. She waited on the   
ferry deck until it docked and without looking back,   
she got off and caught a cab. Brumby was a thing of   
the past now. There was only one man in her future   
now. It didn't take long for the cab to arrive at the   
hotel where she and Harm were staying. After paying   
for the cab, she took a deep breath and headed   
upstairs for Harm's room.   
  
* * *   
  
Harm sat on his bed, idly flipping thought the   
numerous channels. "Admit it" he thought to himself,   
"you're jealous". He was jealous, there was no doubt   
about that. After his conversation with Mac on the   
deck of the ferry the other night, he was sure that   
things had finally begun to change between him and   
her. Sure, parts of the conversation had been a little   
sketchy where each of them had avoided the direct   
questions they though at each other, but he had   
basically admitted to her the way he felt about Mac,   
in so many words. He was certain that she had felt   
the same way. But who knows? For all he knew she   
could have been leading him on and really did like   
Brumby. Although he found that hard to believe,   
Harm had to admit it did seem somewhat logical.   
"Maybe," he thought, "She just asked him to dinner   
tonight just to be a good friend and say goodbye."   
That was just as logical. God knows he wanted that to   
be the case. He was so deep in his thoughts that he   
didn't hear the knocking at first, but when if became   
louder and more incessant he realized that there was,   
in fact, someone at his door. Harms thoughts snapped   
back into the present. He was in no way fit to answer   
the door, being dressed in only his boxer shorts and   
standard white t-shirt. He made a cursory glance at   
his room but found nothing he could use to better   
dress himself. "Oh well" he thought. He might as   
well answer the door. Knowing his luck it would   
probably me some maid asking if he wanted ice. And   
with that thought, he opened the door.   
* * *   
  
Mac conciensley felt her eyes flicker down the length   
of Harm's body and she was fully aware that he did   
the same to her. It was a moment before either of   
them spoke.   
  
"Where's Brumby?" Harm asked. It didn't take him   
long to regret his words.   
  
"I don't know," Mac replied, "Harm, can I talk to   
you?"   
  
"Sure. Come on in Mac." Harm held the door back   
and allowed her to enter, "Sorry about my clothes. I   
thought you were the maid."   
  
"I don't mind." Ops! Thought Mac. Had she said that   
a out loud? "Well," she scolded herself, that is what   
you came to tell him, isn't it?" Harm just gave her one   
of his trademark grins.   
  
"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Mac   
took a deep breath before she started.   
  
"Harm, Brumby asked me to marry him tonight."   
Mac looked at Harm. He looked...stunned, to put it   
lightly.   
  
"Marry him? You didn't say yes, did you?" That's   
Harm for you. Sometimes his words run away with   
his mouth. Mac did admire his honesty though.   
  
"No, I didn't."   
  
"Well I'm sorry to hear that Mac," but he wasn't   
sorry, and Mac knew that.   
  
"That's not all he said," Harm raised his eyebrows   
and looked at her, "He said," she paused. Did she   
really want to say this? "He said that I love you."   
  
The moments ticked by and yet Harm still didn't say   
anything. Mac couldn't look at him but when she   
finally did, she found him staring straight answer.   
She returned his stare and dared him with her eyes to   
answer.   
  
"Do you?" He asked simply. Mac couldn't help but   
smile.   
  
"Yes, I do. That's why I knew I couldn't marry   
Brumby. When he said that, it all made since. It   
wouldn't have never worked Harm, I belong with   
you."   
  
"I love you too Sarah." Mac felt goose bumps raise   
on her arms. That always happened when he called   
her by her first name. As if on cue, Harm slowly   
came over to where she stood and ever so slowly,   
Mac reached up and put her arms around his neck.   
Harm leaned down until his lips where inches away   
from hers. In retrospect, Mac nor Harm ever really   
remembered who made the final move but they were   
soon touching lips. All the tension that had been   
repressed for years seemed to flow into this   
passionate embrace. When they finally pulled apart,   
their lips glistening Harm smiled,   
  
"I used to always tell you after your breakups that   
you could've done better. I don't think I need to tell   
you that any more." Mac returned his smile,   
  
"No, you really don't."   
  
* * *   
  
The End   
  



End file.
